Do You Want To Know A Secret?
by Lais.Potter
Summary: Harry tem um segredo para contar a Hermione.


Fic criada pro AS do 6v pra minha linda amiga secreta: Deh ;D

* * *

**Do You Want To Know A Secret?

* * *

**

Mais uma das muitas noites que passavam juntos no Salão Comunal. Como sempre a lareira se encontrava acessa, fazendo sombras bruxuleantes. Não sabiam quantas horas haviam se passado desde o momento em que sentaram, mas com a gradativa redução do número de alunos, acabaram por assumir que já estava tarde da noite.

Hermione encontrava-se entre os braços dele, nada falavam; apenas faziam carinho um no outro. De tempos em tempos, trocavam algumas palavras, mas nada que se estendesse a uma conversa. Seus lábios encontravam-se ocupados com outras coisas para poderem conversar.

Fazendo círculos no braço do moreno, Hermione sorriu. Era engraçado como podia passar horas assim com ele, sem proferir nenhuma palavra; ficar envolta pelos braços quentes dele lhe era suficiente.

Harry a observou sorrir, aquele sorriso doce que nunca se cansava de ouvir e ver. Anos atrás, se alguém lhe falasse que se apaixonaria perdidamente por uma garota, provavelmente, sua boca soltaria um grito de terror e faria uma cara de nojo. Mas, agora, não conseguia imaginar, sentir, sensação melhor do que quando estava com Hermione.

* * *

_Listen,  
Do you want to know a secret?,  
Do you promise not to tell?, whoa oh, oh

* * *

_

- Quer saber um segredo? – soltou olhando-a fazer os círculos em seu braço.

Hermione soltou-se dos braços do moreno, encarando-o. Olhou profundamente nos olhos verdes, mordendo o lábio inferior. Era mais do que óbvio que queria saber o segredo, Harry sabia que era curiosa e adorava instigá-la.

Ainda o encarando, inclinou-se em sua direção; o sorriso de Harry aumentou. A poucos centímetros de suas bocas se tocarem, o moreno fechou os olhos e Hermione parou; abrindo um sorriso maroto.

- Sabe que sim. – sua mão "caminhou" pelo torço do moreno.

- Contarei, apenas, se prometer não contar a ninguém. – segura as mãos finas de Hermione, fazendo-a soltar uma risada.

- Prometo não contar. – mordeu o lábio inferior, impedindo o riso.

* * *

_Closer,__  
__Let me whisper in your ear,__  
__Say the words you long to hear,

* * *

_

Soltando as mãos da morena, acomodou-se na outra extremidade do sofá. Hermione o encarou quando um enorme sorriso brotou nos lábios de Harry. Ele bateu na almofada ao seu lado, sinalizando que ela deveria sentar-se ao seu lado.

Hermione cruzou os braços e virou o rosto.

- Vamos, não seja teimosa. – inclinou-se na direção da garota.

- Não sei se quero sentar-me ao seu lado. – soltou zombateira.

- Não negue, sei que quer. – Harry a abraçou pela cintura e a trouxe para si. – Viu como sei o que quer? Sempre sei e sempre saberei. – depositou um beijo no ombro de Hermione.

- Como sempre modesto, Potter. – soltou risonha. Voltou seu rosto para ele. – Mas se sabe tão bem o quero... Diga-me, o que quero agora?

- Saber qual o segredo que tenho para lhe contar.

- Parabéns! Agora, que tal, me contar o segredo? – fora sua vez de sussurra-lhe no ouvido. Harry negou.

- Porque contar algo que já sabe? – falou enquanto Hermione acomodava-se em seu peito.

- Sempre é bom ouvir, ainda mais vindo de você. – olhou profundamente naqueles orbes verdes. Harry sorriu maroto.

Antes de qualquer resposta da garota, Harry girou, fazendo com que seu corpo ficasse sobre o de Hermione; ela soltou uma gargalhada quando o moreno afundou seu rosto no vale entre o seu pescoço e cabelos.

- Se acha que vai conseguir fazer que desista me seduzindo, enganou-se. – falou enquanto Harry distribuía-lhe beijos.

Ele parou com as caricias e a encarou. Soltou o ar cansado. Hermione exibiu um sorriso sapeca, ganhara dessa vez; se assustou ao vê-lo se reaproximar, mas percebeu que ele ia lhe contar o segredo e nada mais.

- Não vá se acostumando. A deixei ganhar dessa vez. – soltou em seu ouvido. –Você é muito teimosa, Srta. Granger. – ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Vamos, conte-me logo! – ele sorriu em seu ouvido fazendo seus pelos eriçar.

- Sou e sempre serei apaixonado por você, Hermione Granger. - mordiscou-lhe a orelha.

* * *

_I'm in love with you.

* * *

_

Agora fora a vez de Hermione sobre o corpo dele. Pegou as duas mãos do apanhador e as prendeu sobre sua cabeça, Harry não demonstrava nenhuma resistência. Colando uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele, fez com que um sorriso maroto surgisse em ambos os lábios.

- Viu como não foi difícil me contar o segredo?

- Se soubesse que isso iria acontecer, teria contado há mais tempo.

- Agora é a minha vez de contar-lhe um segredo. – inclinou seu corpo sobre o dele.

- Estou ansioso.

- Eu também estou e sempre serei apaixonada por você, Harry James. – depositou um suave beijo sobre os lábios do moreno.

- Bom saber. – Hermione exibiu outro sorriso.

Harry soltou-se das mãos da namorada, sentou-se no sofá, fazendo com que Hermione ficasse em seu colo.

- Agora, vou fazer algo que quis fazer durante toda a noite.

- O que preten...-

Harry colou seus lábios aos dela antes que conseguisse terminar a frase.

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que tenham gostado...

Nada melhor do que uma songfic HHr dos Beatles, né?


End file.
